Cinderella
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: I don't have the energy to fix it in the actual story, but the song should have been "I can love you like that" There are two versions, All-4-One and John Michael Montgomery R&R to tell what you think! Harry first heard the story Cinderella when he was young. As he grew older, he could only pray that one day he would meet his prince charming as well.


**I don't own Harry Potter or I Can Love You Like That. They belong to JK Rowling and All 4 One respectively.**

**This contains SLASH that means gay relationship, manXman love. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**Please review!**

**Edited: Wednesday, 1-29-2014 because of someone reporting me. It doesn't have the lyrics no more. Listen to All 4 One's Cinderella as you read. I might turn it into a full story. This will be like a teaser trailer.**

...

Harry Potter sniffled as he hid behind the library's shelves. The school's librarian was reading to his cousin and his class. He wished he could be as lucky as the girl in the story. It was like she knew what he was going through.

"And to the shock of everyone in the kingdom, the glass slipper fit, and Cinderella was welcomed as the Prince's bride."

...

Harry watched, as he cleaned away at the walls of the living room, as his Aunt Petunia watched one of the latest romance movies. How everyone seemed so happy. He knew, by now, wishing was near impossible. That wishes, dreams, they never came true.

"Get back to work, boy!" With that terrible screech, the nine year old hurried to obey.

...

Harry smiled as he left the Theater. He had just seen Romeo and Juliet for the first time with Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. The other two may have been more obsessed with each other, but Harry had enjoyed the play.

...

Harry stared at the veil, the archway into the unknown. Tears were falling from his eyes, as Remus Lupin held him back from running after Sirius Black. The man, who had fallen, had been cursed by Bellatrix LeStrange, his own cousin. The psychotic woman was laughing, while Remus told him comforting words, even though his own tears soaked Harry's shirt.

The teen turned from the arch, and tore after Bellatrix. Before he could curse her properly, Dumbledore and Voldemort had arrived, and a full out battle started. After being personally assaulted by Voldemort, Harry stood to run from the building, only to be grabbed by an auror.

He was young, probably just out of the academy. Long auburn hair, hazel eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was tall, nearly as tall as Kingsley Shacklebolt. He wore the Auror Battle Robes.

"It's okay, I got you." Harry broke down.

...

"I don't fucking care if you were ordered to keep me safe! Do you have to do it, by living in this house?" Harry yelled at the fully capable Auror before him. Caleb Thorton smirked at the teen before him as he ranted and raved. Eventually the sixteen year old calmed down. "Why?"

"Okay, so I may have lied. I wasn't exactly ordered to make contact with you. I am just curious about you...I _like_ you." Harry shivered, backing up into a corner as the man advanced closer to him. "So far, everything I've seen about you, in person, I like. I don't care about you being some famous wizard. You're strong on your own, and you help people, or try to."

"You don't know me, you can't like me!"

"Ah, so then let me get to know you, and in return, get to know me!"

...

"Caleb!" Harry yelled, grinning as he raced up to the man in a flying hug. Caleb laughed as he spun the teen in a circle. They had gotten close over the month and a half at the Dursleys. So, when the man was called back into active duty, and Harry went to the Burrow, they were forced to correspond via owl post.

"Mr. Potter, unhand the auror so he can do his job!" Minerva McGonagall snapped.

"Professor, I'm off duty. My partner is the one on duty. I'm here to see Harry." The woman frowned. "We're rather..._close_." A flush covered Harry's face.

"CALEB!"

...

"CALEB!" Harry yelled angrily, as the man spun around with a sheepish look. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Er, saying Happy Birthday, obviously." Green eyes softened, and they were hugging. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too...what are you doing here though? I thought you were on probation for excessive force."

"I _am_ off duty, for the Ministry. I'm here on my own free will, and Mad-eye agreed with me, someone needs to keep an eye out for you. What are you planning?"

"Nothing!"

...

"I promise you this, Harry James Potter, when this is all over, I will be marrying you." Harry stared at the man before him.

"You can't keep that promise."

"I have kept all the promises I've made you. I don't intend for this to me any different."

...

"CALEB!" Harry yelled, throwing himself at the man laying in the Hospital bed. "You idiot! I was fine! You're lucky that the Killing Curse bounce off and just made you faint-" the teen was sobbing.

"What?" Caleb as hoarsely.

"I sacrificed myself for everyone that stood against Voldemort." Harry whispered, hugging his boyfriend close. "When I saw you fall, I thought for sure, I was alone again."

"I told you that I would love you forever. I meant it.

...

"Do you, Caleb Thorton, take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Caleb said, staring into Harry's impossibly green eyes.

"Do you, Harry Potter, take Caleb Thorton, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and husband." The wizard marrying them smirked. "You may kiss the groom." Cheers echoed around them, as Caleb pulled Harry into a soft kiss. Soon after they were accosted by Remus, who had survived the war, by a hair.

"Congradulations." Harry grinned.

"I swear, I'll take good care of your cub, sir. I won't ever hurt him."

"I believe you, Caleb Thorton-Potter." With a grin, Harry was spun off into many dances with his husband, family, and friends. Even his Mother-in-Law. As they sat for food, Remus stood. "I wish to make a toast, to the greatest love I've seen, since James and Lily Potter. May your love prosper, Harry."

"I love you, Harry Thorton-Potter. And we didn't even need a glass slipper."


End file.
